


Libby

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Ray and Walt are parents, slight mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Libby Person-Hasser is like a little Recon baby, Ray ages ten years in the space of ten seconds and Walt is torn between being amused and exasperated by it all. </p><p>THIS IS SET PRE-SAVANNAH. </p><p>Brad calls the ‘incident’ as an amazing display of Ray’s ‘utter whiskey-tango inbred moronicness’ Nate calls it ‘misguided’ which everyone knows is LT speak for ‘completely braindead’. Libby grows up to call it ‘The Great Sandbox incident’, Ray calls it ‘That time when I aged ten years in ten seconds homes’ and Walt just rolls his eyes whenever it’s mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is another instalment-I expect there to be approximately another five, each about a different 'Recon' baby and then that should be it.
> 
> Nothing is mine but my OCs this is based on the fictional portrayals in HBO's Generation Kill 
> 
> Again spelling isn't the best for me so please bare with me, 
> 
> This is actually based on a real life event me and a friend witnessed in a park with his brother one day.

When they tell the story to Brad and Nate they receive various reactions. Brad just rolls his eyes and mutters something about it being a clear display of Ray’s ‘whiskey tango inbred moronicness’ when they later tell the story to Nate he just shrugs and calls it misguided-everyone knows this is just LT speak for ‘utterly brainless’ and ‘completely brain dead’. Libby calls it the ‘Great Sandbox incident’, Ray personally feels victimised by everyone.

The ‘incident’ occurs on a nice sunny day when Libby is around eighteen months just toddling around and taking an obscene amount of delight in the most mundane of things.

 

 

 

It’s on one of those sunny days that Ray packs Libby into the car to go to the park. Walt is at home, he’s barely back from the last deployment and Ray is more than content to give the man a day in bed. He can drop Libby of at his mom’s on the way back and he and Walt can finally re-connect for the first time in a long time.

Yeah he’s looking forward to that.

Libby is dressed in dark leggings and blue shirt with her blonde hair loose and messy. It’s the exact same colour that Walt’s is and it falls just to the top of her shoulders.

“Come on kiddo” he said hooking Libby onto his hip and reaching with the other hand for the bag that held the dippers and whatever it was that Walt had packed before he had even considered going back to bed. “Let’s give Daddy some rest huh?”

 

 

 

It’s a suburban playground, filled with happy families and single moms with adorable children each of them showing off their perfect adorable children and boasting to each other.

Ray personally thinks that Libby’s cuter than them all from where she’s trying to catch a pigeon a rather determined look stamped on her face.

Jesus his baby is adorable-if she does have all the direction of Encino Man-he and Walt should really do something about that as soon as possible.

When the pigeon eventually gets sick of being chased around by a demented blonde toddler who falls down more times than she actually gets close to it, Ray winces because when Libby throws a tantrum she throws a tantrum, however Libby just shrugs it off moving for the sandbox a move Ray approves of because his back is killing.

Libby toddles off to the sandbox to join three other kids who are playing in the sand. They look non-psychopathic (not as cute as his baby of course) but safe enough and he sinks down onto the bench next to the box and closes his eyes breathing in the air for a second.

He lets his mind wander. He loves Libby, Libby’s his adorable munchkin, a piece of living proof that he and Walt were endgame, he can’t put into words (an uncommon occurrence for him) how much he loves Walt and Libby, but moments of domestication like this one right here all remind him of the other daughter he has somewhere, a four year old with dark hair and dark eyes, he wonders if Saffy goes to the park and what flavour of ice cream she likes and if she was scared on her first day of Kindergarten, it makes him angry (so angry that he can’t breathe on some days) and then on some days it hits him with such a crippling force of depression that he can’t face getting out of bed.

Walt doesn’t judge him for any of this and stays with him through the all the mood-swings and the isolation and the anger and the rest of the emotions that come with him and if that isn’t the very definition of motherfucking commitment then Ray doesn’t know what is.

When Ray opens his eyes again, no time more than three seconds having passed a lot more calmer and so ready to take Libby home and set her down for her afternoon nap and see if Walt is well-rested enough to do that think with his tongue that makes Ray’s brain short circulate he looks around for Libby only to realise with a heart-lurching sense of panic that his daughter is not in the sandbox.

The next four minutes are probably the longest of Ray’s long and dangerous life (and that includes OIF, Reconnaissance Training and that period where he wasn’t sure if Walt was gonna kiss him back) he searches the sandbox with a trained eye. The two little brown haired boys are still playing about three and five years old but there is nothing to indicate a blonde haired baby girl who was Ray’s God Damn world was ever there…

The thought makes him sick because Libby is not even two yet and can barely toddle five feet and if she didn’t leave the sandbox on her own then that must mean that…

No… _no fucking way_ because Ray might be a civilian now but he is still an Ex-Recon Marine and will be till they lower him in the ground and he will be damned if some scumbag has stolen his baby girl from under his nose.

He must be missing something. He moves forwards ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut that makes him want to curl up on the floor and never move again, the feeling that tells him he’s failed both his daughters terribly for more surveillance.

The corner of the sandbox has a whole in it from where the boys have been digging but otherwise the whole square is empty.

“Ugh Sir” comes a voice from above him and Ray look up to see a boy no more older than nineteen watching him carefully. He has a shock of black hair and is clearly related to the two other boys in the box and is looking at Ray like he’s gonna explode.

Ray really doesn’t think about what expression his face must be showing.

“Your daughter fell in the hole not ten seconds ago” he said pointing at the hole on the other side of the box and Ray carefully walks around to peer into the small hole that’s goes up to his knee. It’s not as deep as he thinks it is but it’s enough to hide Libby’s from view.

And there Libby is. She’s sat cross-legged in the sand blinking owlishly. She’s covered in sand though her eyes and eyelashes seem clean. Her expression reminds him of that look Walt had when he realised he had shot the Iraqi driver.

 _“Libby”_ he says gently brushing a strand of sand covered blonde hair out of the side of her face and Ray swears under his breath as he realises his hands are shaking. He pulls her out wincing as he takes in every inch of sand covered skin, clothes and hair.

Walt is gonna have a fit.

The nice kid helps him scrape the sand of Libby as best they can but she’s defiantly gonna need a good bath when they get home but right now Ray doesn’t care because _she’s safe…_

 

 

 

He walks up the path an hour later Libby curled under his chin, her thumb in her mouth.

“Bout time” Walt says when Ray finally staggers in, he’s sat on the couch watching TV and his eyes widen when Ray gets in sand following him and a sleeping child in his arms.

“I have just aged ten years” Ray says panting loudly and Walt’s eyebrows rise. “Your dripping sand everywhere honey” he deadpans coming forwards to lift Libby out of Ray’s arms and into his wincing slightly at the sand that followed.

Ray decides to forgive him for not understanding his emotional state of mind.

“Dude our baby is awesome” Ray says as Walt strips Libby out of her clothes and throws them in the washing machine and leads the way to the bathroom. “She’s like a little recon baby, she went and got herself buried in a trench”

Walt rolls his eyes gently tipping Libby’s head back to wash the sand out of the waves of blonde, Libby splashes around content to be in the water even if she is literally being doused in it. Ray shifts uncomfortably aware of the sand that’s digging into every crevice of his body reminding him of Iraq. Walt smiles that sunshiny smile that makes Ray want to vomit rainbows.

“Go shower you dumb hick before you get sand all over the place, I’ll get this one down for a nap and then you can finally welcome me home the way I expect”

Ray grins watching Walt walk away. Sure a huge piece of his life is somewhere missing and he doesn’t know where, he’s never gonna be able to rest till he knows where Savannah is but there’s another part of him that’s so fucking grateful to have a family to come home to.

And now he’s gonna go have a shower, pour himself a tall glass of vodka and get thoroughly laid, because he can do that…he has Walt now and for the rest of the night Ray will be happy…

They don’t tell Brad or Nate those particular details though, it’s not for a lack of trying but Walt shoots him such a look that Ray just knows he will never get laid again…

And nobody least of all him wants that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll try to update the series as soon as I can 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
